


Avada Kedavra Vakada

by Chokolatte (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Character Death, Battle, Battlefield, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death Eaters, Early Work, Epistolary, Ghosts, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Abuse, Post - Half-Blood Prince, Resurrection, Tag! You're it!, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-20
Updated: 2005-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Chokolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes the ultimate sacrifice for the wizarding world, but what secrets will his ghost uncover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battling Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: My Sweet Koinu
> 
> I know that I noted this in the tags, but it bears repeating, just because I use both forms of the word "major" here. ;) MAJOR CHAR DEATH (Voldie, Harry, Ron, Remus, you name ‘em, I’ll kill ‘em)

“You think you can beat me, boy?” Lord Voldemort’s voice rang mockingly through the street. Students, professors, and Hogsmeade residents were engaged in smaller battles with groups of the Dark Lord’s followers, but at those words all eyes, light and dark alike, turned to see the infamous duo face off. Harry had blown apart every Death Eater and dark creature in his path to reach the Dark Lord, calmly standing on a fountain and calling out orders to his minions. The teen now had his wand pointed steadily at his opponent, who held up both hands in mock surrender.

“You think I can’t use this curse?” Harry asked evenly, his face and voice masking the many emotions swirling in his shadowed emerald eyes.

“I think you won’t.” Voldemort replied simply. “You know as well as I do what will happen.” He tapped one slim pale finger against his own temple and quirked one brow. A few the students and teachers guessed his meaning and gasped.

Harry merely smirked. “You think this time will be any different than the others? How many times have you tried to kill me, Tom? You failed when I was one. You failed when I was eleven, twelve, fourteen, hell, every year. Well I’m seventeen and I’ve hit my majority. I’m even stronger than I was the other seven times. How exactly do you expect to win this time?” Harry’s sarcastic words reassured his followers. Surely the-boy-who-lived-to-survive-evil would not be this confident if he could not now kill the Dark Lord.

Their comfort was shattered when Voldemort began to laugh shrilly. “Because, my little Phoenix, each time you have had help from either your foolish mudblood mother or the muggle-loving old coot. But they are both gone now and you are facing me, for the first time, completely alone.” The Dark Lord’s voice rose on the last word and he grinned evilly as every eye turned to the-boy-who-lived.

Harry began to giggle convulsively, clutching his sides in mirth. “Alone, Tom?” he finally managed. “I’ve always been alone. And I always will be alone.” Harry immediately sobered and met haughty ruby eyes with blazing jade ones. “When I was one you murdered my parents and any chance I had at a childhood. When I was eleven I was forced to kill one of my professors to save the world and the last of the innocence my abusive relatives left me with was shattered.” Inwardly Harry winced at admitting to that last bit, but it needed to be said, and the press wouldn’t be able to hassle him after today.

“I was given a family that summer and at the end of my second school year I almost lost my little sister Ginny to you. I almost lost my Godfather, Sirius, to your servant only hours after I learned of his innocence. Once again, my idiot’s hope of a home was shattered. That year the Weasley’s lost a son and the only real family I ever had was split apart, just for knowing me. At fourteen you took Cedric, and the only place I had ever felt safe, Hogwarts, became alien to me. At fifteen another of your followers stole Sirius from me. At sixteen, my Grandfather, Albus, followed him and I came within seconds of loosing Draco, my boyfriend, to you. On my seventeenth birthday, at the first birthday party I ever had, you murdered my new Godfather and brother when you took Remus and Ron from me. I am not about to lose the only family members I have left.”

Harry paused and Lord Voldemort could see the pain and anger of seventeen years boiling in those jaded emerald eyes. “Tell me, Tom Riddle, when exactly was I not alone?” With that solemn question, he raised his wand again, leveling it at the older wizard.

“You forget,” Voldemort sneered. “I have the brother to your wand. You cannot harm me with that flimsy piece of wood.”

“You’re right.” Harry said casually as though just realizing this. He opened his hand, letting the wand fall to the ground. The dull clunk of wood hitting stone reverberated through the street as Harry pointed his outstretched hand at the Dark Lord and said the words the wizarding world had longed to hear him say. “Avada Kedavra Vakada” As soon as the bright green light left his hand, Harry turned and grabbed for the invisible figures behind him. He latched onto the hidden wizards as a spark of green light shot back at him.


	2. Dark Marks of Death

The-boy-who-lived swayed as the rebounded killing curse hit him, but he managed to stay on his feet. He never relinquished his viselike grip on the arms he held as an invisible hand steadied him. The expectant silence that followed was suddenly broken by the sounds of bodies falling. The warriors of the light watched in shock as, one by one, each Death Eater’s dark mark glowed the same sickly green and they collapsed. Their gaze returned to the-boy-who-lived when two invisibility cloaks were flung aside. On Harry’s left, Severus Snape was futilely trying to drag his marked arm out of the golden boy’s grasp while Draco Malfoy attempted to pull his arm from the Gryffindor’s right hand.

Harry clung to them desperately, trying to speak. His voice, soft with exhaustion and pain, could not be heard above the potion master’s insistent protests and the young Malfoy’s angry cries. Suddenly, their Dark Marks began to glow and the teen and spy fell silent. Harry whispered something desperately, but before the words could reach his professor’s ears, the green glow shot up both of his arms, crackling like lightning before jumping into his chest. The solid grip the boy had held on Snape’s arm slackened as he sank to the cobblestone streets. Draco tried to catch the Harry as he dropped, the smaller teen’s weight dragging him down as well. The survivors let up a loud cry as they looked on with horror. The-boy-who-lived had finally died.

\--o-o--

When his paralysis lifted, Snape scooped up the petite wizard’s body and strode to the castle, Draco on his heels. Reaching the entrance doors, he magically flung them open. Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey converged on them, concern etched on their faces. Severus passed his burden to the matron, who gasped. “Minerva, drop the ward.”

The Headmistress opened her mouth to protest, but Draco cut her off, tears streaming down his face. “Harry killed them… all of them. V-voldemort, the Death Eaters… all but Sev and m-me.” His voice broke on the final word and he settled for dragging the mediwitch back to her domain.

“Many are wounded, there is no time to waste.” Severus looked McGonagall in the eye. The stern witch was regaining her composure, though tears still leaked from the corners of her eyes. With a firm nod she spoke an incantation and a pop was heard as the apparition ward dissolved. Snape was gone almost before the ward fell, with Minerva winking out a moment later.

No one seemed to have moved since the two Slytherins had left and now the Deputy Headmaster let Minerva take command. The students who couldn’t apparate were escorted back to the school with instructions to collect all of the younger students and keep them in their dorms. The older students and residents of the wizarding village assisted in transporting the wounded to Hogwarts. Poppy had fire called to St. Mungo’s for help and the hospital wing was soon full of mediwizards rushing between the white metal beds as the others apparated in and out.

One bed alone was unvisited, though every eye sought it. A raven-haired wizard lay, a small frown on his face. Draco had dragged himself from his lover’s side and was assisting the medics, though his eye often traveled to the silent bed. Auors and members of the magical law enforcement squad arrived, questioning those who were still awake.

McGonagall and Snape finally saw every student, teacher, and many villagers back to the castle and the Headmistress again raised the wards before returning to her office. The lockdown on the dorms had not yet been lifted and the house elves reported no students out of place. Food had been delivered to the common rooms around dusk. The Minister of Magic had come but was now back at the Ministry and would await her owl. Minerva sighed and gave more instructions to the four head elves before making her way up to the hospital wing.

A glance at the giant clock in the great hall showed that it was just past midnight. Only ten hours had passed since Severus and Draco had brought Harry’s body back to the castle, though Minerva felt as though she had aged several years in those hours. Snape arrived from the dungeons with a box of full vials as McGonagall reached the door to the infirmary.


	3. Hope

Minerva and Severus exchanged glances before opening the door to the hospital wing, knowing it would be hard to face the survivors, and those less lucky. They were greeted by a frazzled Madam Pomfrey who gratefully accepted the potions and handed them to an equally exhausted mediwizard from St. Mungo’s. As they helped the man sort the medicines, Poppy filled the other two in. Seven students, two teachers, and Madam Rosmerta were sent to St. Mungo’s for more care. Professors Vector, Sprout, and Sinistra, eleven villagers, and eighteen students would be free to go the next morning. Fourteen students, twenty-three villagers, and professor Flitwick had already been released after having minor injuries treated. Five villagers and two students, both seventh years, had died; the count much lower than either adult had thought.

Of the seven deaths, one was felt most keenly by all. Eyes darted over to rest on the-boy-who-lived and quickly looked away. Draco had been dismissed hours ago, but he sat by Harry’s bed, staring into the still open eyes of his lover. The brilliant jade had faded to a dull gray green and the slight frown remained. Severus immediately went to comfort his godson, conjuring a privacy curtain around them, as Minerva and Poppy walked between the beds.

They had just reached the end of the hall when a whispered argument broke out from behind the screens around Harry’s bed. Before Poppy could formulate a reprimand, a startled Draco pulled the curtain aside and beckoned for the two witches before ducking out of sight once again. Exchanging confused looks, the two women hurried over and stepped behind the curtain. As one, they gasped. A pale silvery mist was forming above Harry’s body.


	4. Ghost of a Gryffindor

Harry opened his eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the dark. Dark? When did it become dark? He instantly recognized the familiar hospital wing and relaxed. Wondering briefly why Hermione was not with Draco and the three adults, he smiled at the four who crowded ‘round his bed, but they continued to look on him with fear and pity. Confused, Harry looked down, registering immediately his silvery, insubstantial form floating half a foot above its flesh and blood counterpart.

He pulled himself up to sit on the metal bed frame and smiled radiantly. “It worked then?” he asked happily. Snape’s face quickly morphed from shock and barely concealed fear to a murderous glare while McGonagall’s mouth dropped open. The other two could only stare. “Are you all okay?” Harry’s voice filled with concerned.

Finally Draco spoke. “You stupid Gryffindor!” He finally shouted, tears streaming down his face. “How could you do that?” His hand slipped through the ghost’s and he wrapped his arms around himself instead. Snape laid a comforting hand on his godson’s shoulder, his expression clearly waiting for the answer.

“I had to save you both.” Harry answered simply, shrugging as though the answer was obvious. “I didn’t want either of you to die and I had to let the world know that you were good guys. I couldn’t set the spell to exclude certain dark marks: it didn’t know if the bearer was good or not. The only thing I could do was to take the Avada Kedavra from your marks directly into me before it could kill either of you.”

Snape shook his head at the Gryffindor’s oblivious response. “That’s why you told us to stay beside you when the battle broke out, so you could draw out the curse in time.” Harry nodded, grinning. “And what was that spell? It was not the normal killing curse.”

“What?” Poppy had not heard the entire story yet.

“The Avada Kedavra would only kill Voldemort, but I created a spell adaptation, the Vakada, which would transfer the curse to anyone with a magical tie to the receiver.” Harry explained. “I wanted to stop any more innocents from dying, so I had to eliminate all of Voldemort’s loyal followers as well. If they had survived, there would have been a large fight for succession and hundreds would be killed as the entire inner circle tried to prove that they were the evilest one of the lot.”

Snape was privately amazed at the boy’s foresight. Had any of the inner circle of Death Eaters survived the day, the bloodbath would not have ended, despite their Master’s downfall. “I assume Miss Granger helped you with this?”

Harry shook his head quickly. “No, Hermione would have just asked how I would have spared you two, and she would easily figure out what would happen to me. If she knew I was getting four killing curses in one afternoon, she would have found some way to stop me, like chain me in the dungeons.” His laugh was clear and unforced. Minerva could not recall the boy laughing like that since second year.

“Four?” Draco’s voice quivered as he pulled his head up off his arms.

“Yeah,” Harry shrugged uncomfortably. “The Vakada hit all the Dark Marks first, but my scar was also a magical link to Voldemort. The last one hit while I was absorbing the two curses from your marks.” A thought seemed to occour to Harry and he smiled broadly. “Look at my hands.”

Snape reached for his translucent arm, but Harry pulled it behind his back, and nodded down at his dead body. Draco carefully lifted Harry’s arm and turned the palm up. Gasps resounded and both women covered their mouths in horror seeing the Gryffindor’s flesh, blackened and burnt with the dark mark. The green lightning of the curse had burnt the design into his palm. Dreadding the sight, Draco lifted the smaller teen’s other hand, revealing a matching brand.

“You’re free now!” Harry informed the two former Death Eaters happily, ignoring their horrified faces and sympathetic noises Madam Pomfrey was making. “I finally found a way to break the mark!” As the two Slytherins continued to gaze at him in shock and confusion, Harry rolled his eyes. “Look at your arms.”

Both men immediately rolled up their sleeves and bared their arms, gaping when only plain pale skin met their eyes. “See! You’re both free!”


	5. Fly My Pretties! Fly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Owls, that is. ;)

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Boot

I regret to inform you of the death of your son, Terry, in the recent battle against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters in which the Dark Lord was defeated. While I know it is of little consolation, I would like you to know that your son died a hero, saving the lives of five younger students whom he had been escorting as per his duties as a prefect. They report that Terry took on four fully grown Death Eaters and managed to defeat three of them before falling. Terry earned a Special Award for Services to the School and the admiration of the staff and students at Hogwarts. As soon as the safety lockdown on the school is lifted you will be allowed to come to the castle. We are saddened by his loss and again offer our condolences.

Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizarding

\--o--o--

Dear Mrs. Patil 

Your daughter Padma was wounded in the recent battle against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters in which the Dark Lord was defeated. She has been transferred to St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies to receive specialized treatment that the hospital wing of Hogwarts was not equipped to provide. Her sister Parvati is almost recovered from a broken arm and will be released from the infirmary tomorrow morning. You may visit Padma at any time, but until the safety lockdown on the school is lifted you will not be able to see Parvati, however we assure you that she is safe and both girls were an honor to the school in this fight.

Sincerely,  
Poppy Pomfrey  
School Nurse of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizarding and trained Mediwitch of St. Mungo’s

\--o--o--

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Creevey 

Your son Dennis was wounded in the recent battle against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters in which the Dark Lord was defeated. He has been transferred to St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies to receive specialized treatment that the hospital wing of Hogwarts was not equipped to provide. His brother Colin was not injured as he was not present at the time of the attack on Hogsmeade Village, having chosen to stay at Hogwarts that day. You may visit Dennis at any time, but until the safety lockdown on the school is lifted you will not be able to see Colin, however we assure you that he is safe. A member of the Auror squad will be there soon to assist you in getting from your muggle home to St. Mungo’s.

Sincerely,  
Poppy Pomfrey  
School Nurse of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizarding and trained Mediwitch of St. Mungo’s

\--o--o--

Dear Parent or Guardian 

Your child or children currently enrolled at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizarding survived the attack on Hogsmeade and is/are safe at the school. We are currently in a precautionary lockdown and no one is allowed on or off the castle grounds. As soon as it is deemed safe the wards will be removed and you may see your child or children again. Until then, please try not to worry, as they are safe and sound in their dorms.

Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizarding

\--o--o--

Molly and Arthur, 

As you may have heard, Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade today, but Harry managed to defeat them all. Every Death Eater has fallen, except for Draco and Severus, as Harry wouldn’t let them die. This of course means that you and your family are free and can come out of hiding. As soon as the safety lockdown on Hogwarts is lifted you may all come here to learn the rest. There is much to tell.

Minerva McGonagall  
Second in Command of the Order of the Phoenix

Weasley Safeword: If Hermione faces my worst fear, then an otter will appear.

\--o--o--

Shacklebolt, 

Please go to Kent and help the Creevey parents get to St. Mungo’s to see their son. Both are muggles, so you’ll need a portkey instead of apparating.

Minerva McGonagall  
Second in Command of the Order of the Phoenix

Order Safeword: Moody’s flask is just orange juice.

\--o--o--

Tonks, 

Please go help Molly and Arthur get back to headquarters, Alastor will be fine alone. And Harry wants you to ‘wear your hair Weasley red just for fun.’

Alastor,

Please stay at headquarters for an extra shift as Shacklebolt may be detained. And Harry wants to know what you think of his new Safeword since you weren’t at the last meeting and said to tell you, ‘ha ha! And you can’t hex me back! Neyh neyh neyh neyh neyh!’

Minerva McGonagall  
Second in Command of the Order of the Phoenix

Order Safeword: Moody’s flask is just orange juice.

\--o--o--


	6. Weasleys Return

”So when will the others be back?” Harry asked, floating sideways beside Minerva’s desk. The lockdown on the school had ended that morning and all the students had been sent home on the Express.

“The Sixth and Seventh years have the week off to celebrate and will return on Monday to help restore Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. As you know, Draco will be staying here with Severus and Hermione wishes to stay with you as well. Exams have been canceled and all the younger students have an extra month of summer vacation.” The Headmistress explained. “How did you not hear all of this announced at breakfast this morning?”

“I was talking to the Fat Friar and the Grey Lady most of last night and didn’t know what time it was.” Harry shrugged. “They didn’t know what had happened Saturday and yesterday so I was filling them in.”

Minerva nodded and opened her mouth to reply but stopped when a puff of green smoke appeared in the fire. McGonagall quickly adjusted the floo as Harry sank into the floor. Hermione and Draco ran into the office as Tonks stepped out of the fire, her hair the flaming Weasley red that Harry had requested. She was followed by Ginny, who immediately hugged Hermione as the rest of the family flooed in. Charlie, Molly and Arthur sat in the provided chairs while Hermione created one for herself. Draco chose to sit on the arm of her chair and Tonks leaned against the wall. Fred and George conjured a large couch for themselves, Ginny, and Bill.

“Tell us, where is Harry?” Molly asked. Hermione and Minerva exchanged looks, the elder shrugging at the younger’s helpless expression. Draco was staring pointedly into the fire, avoiding eye contact.

They were saved from answering when the door opened and Snape stepped into the room. Evidently Harry had gone to get the Slytherin after finding Hermione and Draco, but the ghost was not with the professor. “Harry thought you might need help.” He said, moving to stand beside Minerva. Hermione nodded gratefully.

“Voldemort attacked on our last Hogsmeade weekend with all his Death Eaters.” Draco’s soft voice drew every eye to the boy though his gaze never wavered from the fire. “Harry wasn’t supposed to go because of a potential danger. There’s this pattern of end of the year attacks, you know.” Severus snorted. “Well he caught up to our Slyth group under his invisibility cloak, I don’t know how.” Fred and George exchanged glances, knowing exactly how the teen had done it. “Well the attack started and Harry appeared. He made Sev and I get under the cloak and stay behind him. I thought it was because we were both spies and Voldemort would call our loyalties into question or something, but… then…” Draco’s eyes had been filling with tears and now he broke off, unable to finish.

Hermione comforted the boy she had come to see as a brother and shot a pleading look at Snape. “Harry fought the Dark Lord” The potions master said calmly. “and killed him using a modified form of the killing curse. This spell, the Avada Kedavra Vakada, passed the curse to all those with Dark Marks as well, eliminating every Death Eater. However, he decided to draw the spell out of Draco and I, resulting in him receiving four killing curses that afternoon, which appeared to be at least three too many.”

“No, only one too many.” Harry corrected, floating through the door. “I brought Poppy.” The mediwitch opened the door and followed him into the office. Seeing the shocked faces around her, she immediately began handing out calming droughts. “Anyway, it wasn’t fair for Draco or Severus to die since they were really on the light side and didn’t want to be marked anyways.” Harry continued blithely, attempting to give Draco a ghostly embrace.

Failing that endeavor, he turned and looked around at his adopted family. Ginny was crying into George’s shoulder as he and Bill tried to console her. Arthur was comforting Molly while Fred and Charlie just stared at Harry. He turned and pouted at Severus. “You hadn’t told them I was a ghost yet?” he demanded.

“I was going for tact.” The Slytherin managed to reply. Fred let out a choked laugh at the expression on the ghost boy’s face.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. “Don’t worry about me though, you guys: I’m fine. And being a ghost is fun, too. I can float through walls and stuff and Moody can’t hex me when I make fun of him!” Harry giggled and Charlie managed a weak laugh, having seen the auror chase the boy around Grimmauld Place. “And besides, I-“ Harry froze mid-word and his face dropped. “Oh no! I hope he’s not mad. I gotta- I’m sorry but I almost forgot. I gotta go now. Mione, Draco, hug everyone for me cause, well I can’t.” He was the only one to laugh. “Anyway, I love you all, I just gotta go do this before it’s too late.” With that, Harry spun around and shot through the ceiling, leaving a bewildered group in his wake.


	7. Fawkes's Secret

Harry burst in through the window a few hours later to see the Weasleys gone, but Hermione, Draco, Minerva, and Severus still waiting. They jumped to their feet the moment he entered, but Harry waved a calming hand. “Sit, sit. Have some tea.” He sounded so amazingly like Dumbledore that the others sat. Closing his eyes in concentration, Harry whistled a sweet tune the two witches recognized as “Stand By Me.”

A brilliant ball of fire appeared above the ghost’s head and Fawkes appeared, circling the boy before landing on his insubstantial shoulder. “Did I know you could do that?” Harry asked laughingly. The phoenix trilled once and then looked at the others gathered around the-ghost-who-lived. “Oh, right, I’ll explain.” Harry settled himself cross-legged in the air and began. “I sort of forgot to tell you, but Dumbledore’s not dead.” Harry dropped the bomb.

“What?” Hermione managed weakly.

“And how,” Snape’s tone was icy and venomous, “could you forget to mention this?”

“Well, being dead is really weird.” Harry squirmed. “I was still trying to get used to it and this just sort of slipped my mind in the process.” He brightened. “But its ok, cuz I remembered in time!” Harry turned to stroke Fawkes and missed Draco elbowing Snape with a glare until the older Slytherin clamped his mouth shut.

“I’ve told you all about the horocruxes, right? And how this Voldie was the very last one?” Harry continued. The others nodded. “Right, so Fawkes is Albus’s horocrux. He left me a letter at the Dursleys’ explaining it all. Destroying two horocruxes was slowly killing him, so he asked Severus to kill him painlessly and publicly. It left Fawkes healthy and hidden and able to seek out the remaining horocruxes for us to destroy.”

“Now Severus is alive and clearly light and he can make the potion to bring Dumbledore back!” Harry’s face shone with joy. “So even though I’m only a ghost, the light will have a strong leader, just in case.” Harry missed the others’ shared looks. They knew that he should have been the one to live and lead the Wizarding world, not Albus. Harry had had the possibility of a future, but there he sat, a ghost, and joyfully discussing the resurrection of another.

“The prophesy!” Hermione gasped, understanding. Fawkes trilled in agreement as the others looked at her in confusion. Harry easily recited the words he knew by heart.

**“THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT...AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES...THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...”**

“Power the Dark Lord knows not…” Draco repeated.

“Harry was happily willing to give his life for the ones he loved,” Hermione gestured at the two Slytherins and the phoenix on Harry’s shoulder, “and for wizards and muggles he’d never even met and never will.”

“Voldemort could never understand such self-sacrifice.” Snape confirmed. “He didn’t believe that Harry would cast the Avada Kedavra, knowing that he himself might die. Voldemort certainly wouldn’t have done it.”

Harry blinked adorably in confusion “Wait, how could he not understand that? It was obvious I would do it. I mean, maybe he didn’t expect me to take out all of his Death Eaters too, but he must have known I would really kill him, regardless.”

Draco visibly restrained himself from grabbing the ghost and accepted Hermione’s comforting hug instead. Snape rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. Trying to reason with, or even understand, Harry always gave him headaches.

“Uh, can we start that potion now?” Harry asked hesitantly. “It’s just that, I want to make sure this works and Albus is alright, you know.” Severus gaped at him. After all that, the boy was worried about Dumbledore being alright? Harry misunderstood the look and his face fell. “It’s okay, really. I forgot that you all must be really tired after everything that’s happened this weekend. I can wait to see Albus.” He brightened slightly. “It’s not like I’ll ever get any older!” he giggled softly at his own joke.

Draco shot his Godfather an evil look and smiled at his boyfriend. “We’re not tired you Gryffindork, you wouldn’t let Sev or I fight. We’ll start on the potion right now, if you know it.”

Harry tried to brush it off. “You must be tired Draco. I know how draining that AK I diverted was, and you had to help in the infirmary, and see everyone home today, and talk to the Weasleys and everything. I forgot cuz I don’t really get tired anymore. But this isn’t as important as you getting better.” Harry demurred, stroking the phoenix who still perched on his shoulder.

“Dammit Harry!” Draco finally lost patience with his lover. “This is too important! Just tell us which book it is in or so help me I will find a way to turn you solid so I can shake some sense into you!”

Harry knew to give in when the volatile Slytherin got this way and he sighed in acceptance. Hermione and Minerva hid smiles. “Restricted section, seventh case from the back le-no, right corner, bottom shelf, uh, thirty-first book from the right, red cover with gold writing. Um… the book inside is actually green with a silver snake. Er, page 16.” He said meekly, eyes crossing slightly as he attempted to remember the complicated instructions.

“Tricky.” Hermione thought hard for a moment before her eyes twinkled. She winked before racing out of the room to get the book. The two Slytherin men made their way to the dungeons, followed by the cowed ghost and smug phoenix.

“How did you remember all that?” Draco asked finally.

“Fawkes made me memorize it.” Harry said. “I swear Albus hid that book in the weirdest place he could find. I don’t know how Hermione will remember it all.”

“Nonsense.” Hermione replied, appearing behind them with the correct book. “It was quite simple.” She shook her head at the shocked men. “The farthest back corner is the hardest place to get to, and therefore a perfect hiding place. Harry is right-handed, so all the counting was right to left. And he’s short so of course it would be the bottom shelf. Plus he’s a Gryffindor though the hat was willing to put him into Slytherin.” She pulled the cover up slightly. “Gryf colors hiding a Slyth book. Harry, what’s your birthday?”

“July 31st.”

“Your age when Dumbledore died?”

“16.”

Seventh month, seventh shelf. 31st day, 31st book. Age when the spell was recorded, 16. page 16.” Hermione explained matter-of-factly. It was a very clever riddle on Albus’s part.” Leaving the other three gaping in her wake, Hermione quickly strode to the potions lab, Fawkes’s following her, trilling with laughter.


	8. Tag

Snape, Draco, and Hermione began gathering potions ingredients while Harry watched with interest. “What’re these last two lines?” Draco asked suddenly. “They look like Arabic almost.”

Hermione studied the unfamiliar characters. “Not Arabic, but maybe Sanskrit.” She offered.

“What two lines?” Harry asked, looking over their shoulders. Draco pointed at the two foreign lines. “They look fine to me.”

“You can read them?” Hermione demanded.

“Yeah.”

“They must be in Parsletongue.” Draco caught on. “What does it say?”

“I tablespoon of blood from a relative and four grams of unicorn hair.” Harry read.

“A blood relative?” Hermione asked. He nodded. “Harry, go tell Madam Pomfrey that we need blood from Albus’s relative. Hurry.” Without a word Harry shot through the ceiling to deliver the message. Snape raised a questioning eyebrow at the witch. “Pomfrey keeps two pints of Harry’s blood on hand because he gets hurt so often and there’s not always a trustworthy donor handy. I wanted to catch her before she threw that extra blood away.” She explained.

Seeing their still shocked looks, Hermione decided to clarify. “Albus’s great aunt was a squib: she married Zachary Evans. Lily was the first witch in seven generations, since Albus’s great great grandmother.” Severus shook his head as he got the unicorn hair. One more mystery in the past of the-boy-who-wouldn’t-stay-dead.

“You reached me just in time.” Poppy said, entering the lab and handing over a large flask of thick red liquid. “I was about to dispose of this.” The mediwitch returned to her domain and the three potion makers began the complicated brew. After a while, Nearly-headless Nick floated into the room.

“Oh, Nick have you seen Harry?” Draco asked.

“I believe he is playing tag with Peeves, Myrtle, and the Bloody Baron.” The ghost replied primly.

“How did that start?” Snape asked as the two students gaped.

Nick grinned. “I believe Myrtle had once made an offer for Harry to join her in her stall if he ever became a ghost. He went to visit with her and found Peeves helping to turn on all the taps to flood her bathroom again. Harry suggested the game and started chasing the other two.” Hermione giggled. It was exactly the sort of thing Harry would do.

“Harry spied the Baron on the third floor and instead of passing around him…” Draco groaned, knowing very well what Harry must have done. “Indeed.” Nick smiled. “He shot through the Baron’s stomach and yelled ‘tag, you’re it.’” The two students burst into laughter and Snape struggled to hide his grin. Trust Harry Potter to be a pest, even when dead.

At that moment, Harry shot into the room and tried to cling to Draco, hiding behind the older boy. “You gotta hide me!” he cried.

“I thought the Baron was going after Peeves.” Nick smirked.

“He was, but lost him in the divination tower. I was under a staircase but it moved and he spotted me.” Harry shifted again to better hide behind his lover.

“Here he comes.” Nick commented.

“I’m not here!” Harry hissed.

The intimidating ghost swept through the wall, blazing eyes sweeping the room for the younger spirit. “Is that Potter boy here?” he asked frostily.

“Nope.” Draco replied. The ghost was here, but not the boy. “He’s not here.”

“Thank you. Good day Nicholas, Severus, children.” The Baron said properly.

“Good day Bernard.” Nick replied just as solemnly.

A giggle burst out from behind the Slytherin boy and Harry appeared, rolling in the air and clutching his stomach. “Your name… is Bernard?” He gasped between giggles. “Can I… call you… B-Bernie?”

The Bloody Baron drew himself up angrily. “You most certainly may not! And if I ever hear you tell-”

Harry cut him off. “That’s right! Peeves and Myrtle’ve gotta hear this: they’ll just die! Bye everyone! Bye… Bernie!” Harry shot through the ceiling, yelling for the others, the angry ghost a second behind him.

“My money is on the Baron.” Snape said calmly.

“Two galleons on Harry.” Hermione instantly offered.

“Five on Peeves and Harry.” Draco said simultaneously.

“Deal.” Severus nodded. Nick merely smiled in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a quick note here, because these questions arose on a different site.
> 
> 1\. My characterization of Harry as willing to kill all the Death Eaters is based on this quote from Book 6, in the broomshed. _“I realized I can’t shut myself away or crack up. It could be me next, couldn’t it? But if it is, I’ll make sure I take as many Death Eaters with me as I can and Voldemort too, if I can manage it."_
> 
> 2\. Dumbledore's creation of a Horocrux has been questioned as well, and I believe his thought process would have been roughly as such: many years ago he killed Grindelwald, and if you know you have to kill a dark evil wizard and know how to make one, why not create a horocrux in case another dark evil wizard comes to replace this one you’ve just offed?


	9. Basilisk

Forty minutes later the potion was bubbling a deep purple and the doors of the lab burst open. “Have you seen those three pests?” the Bloody Baron demanded. Hermione and Nick shook their heads.

“Payup Sev!” Draco crowed as Severus fished seven galleons out of his desk. “Here, ‘Mione.” Draco tossed two of the coins to the witch. “I wonder where they hid?”

“Somewhere that I clearly cannot penetrate, yet somehow they got in.” The Baron huffed before leaving to resume his search. After a while Nick left in search of the Grey Lady and Snape banished the two students to the kitchens, claiming their growling stomachs were distracting him.

A quarter of an hour later Severus finished adding the quicksilver and Harry’s blood and turned around to see large silvery emerald eyes staring at him. The normally unflappable potions master jumped in shock and attempted to cuff the boy. “Don’t do that, Potter! You could have ruined this potion, startling me so!”

Harry’s eyes instantly filled with remorse. “I’m sorry Severus. I did wait until you were done adding that ingredient, at least. I just wanted to see how the potion was coming for Fawkes.” He looked at the potion, now green and foamy. “Whose blood did you use anyways? Poppy kicked me out before she got it.”

The shock must have been evident on the potion master’s face because Harry frowned slightly. “What’s wrong? Couldn’t she get the right blood? Will this still work?” Harry’s questions were cut off by a hand wrapping around his mouth from behind. Harry whirled in his grip. “Draco!” he kissed the boy lightly, giggling when his hand sank through the other teen’s back. “Where were you two?”

“We went to get dinner from the kitchens.” Hermione replied, placing her trays of food on a desk beside Draco’s, far enough away to prevent contaminating the potion. “Where have you been hiding? The Bloody Baron’s grilled Dobby twice and he’s still looking everywhere for you.”

Harry smirked. “Three guesses.” He replied.

“Still here on the grounds?” Draco asked.

His lover nodded. “And somewhere nobody else can get to.”

“Nobody?” Snape repeated.

“Not anymore.”

Hermione gave him a shrewd look. “Myrtle’s?” Harry nodded and she giggled. “Oh Harry, that’s just perfect!”

“Thank you.” He replied, then repeated himself in parsletongue.

“Shay-thee ka-tesh-es oh?” Draco repeated. His eyes grew wide. “The Chamber of Secrets?”

“Right! The ghosts didn’t know about it in second year, so I figured that there’s some spell on the walls so they can’t get in. But the guardian snakes still respond to me.” Harry smiled happily. “They were glad I cam back; they were lonely down there.”

Snape’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “The stone snakes are lonely? They missed you?” he repeated slowly.

Harry nodded. “Uh-huh. By the way, the basilisk’s remains are still down there, if you need anything for potions. It was too damp and cold for them to erode much. It’s still sorta creepy.” He shivered delightfully. Snape continued to gape at the spirit, who shrugged uncomfortably. “Or not. I don’t know if any potions actually use basilisk stuff. Never mind. That was stupid of me. Forget it.” Harry suddenly became very interested in the potion, now simmering a bright yellow.

“Harry, do you really mean that Sev can have that stuff?” Draco found his voice before his Godfather.

Harry turned to see the floored blonde. “Of course.” He shrugged.

“You don’t have a clue how valuable that stuff is, do you?” Draco breathed in wonder.

Harry shook his head. “Nope. But if it is worth anything for potions, you’re welcome to it.”

“Th-thank you.” The older man finally replied. A noise outside pulled them from then moment and Harry rushed to the door.


	10. Rebirth

Peeves was floating upside down by the ceiling while the Bloody Baron yelled up at him. The Grey Lady, Nearly-headless Nick, and Drew the Cautious were all watching from further down the hall. Minerva stood near the three ghosts, all four appearing to have coincidentally found their way into this corridor. “For the last time Peeves, tell me where Potter is!” The frustrated Baron yelled.

“Have to give old Peevsie the magic word, Sir.” The older ghost howled in frustration. “No, Sir. ‘Tis a word.” Peeves cackled.

“Peeves!” he roared.

“Nope.”

“Where. Is. Potter.”

“Nut-uh, no, and not even close.” Peeves giggled, noticing the Gryffindor sticking his head out of the potions lab.

“TELL ME!”

“No, Sir, just one word.”

A thought occurred to the Baron and he scowled murderously. “Bernie.”

Peeve’s eyes grew wide. “Is that your name, Sir? Potty Wee Potter wouldn’t tell me!”

The older ghost groaned. “What is the magic word Peeves?” He ground out.

“‘Tag,’ sir.” Peeves replied innocently, as though being forced to state the obvious.

“Fine. Tag.”

Moaning Myrtle shot out of hiding. “Peeves got tagged!” she yelled. “Run for it!” she and Drew zoomed off, Peeves hot on their trail. “Come on Bernie!”

Harry could no longer contain his giggles and fell through the door, rolling on the floor helplessly. The Baron spun around and gave him a glare to rival Snape at his worst. “You can’t… blame me! I… didn’t tell… either… of them!”

Hermione opened the door to see what all the fuss was about and almost stepped in the Gryffindor. “Harry?”

“He told… Pevees and Myrtle… his own name, ‘Mione.” Harry calmed slightly. “I didn’t do… nothing. Can’t… blame me!” Unable to fault the newest ghost’s logic, the Bloody Baron turned angrily and floated away. Nick and the Grey Lady hid their chuckles and glided towards the potions lab, appearing deep in conversation with Minerva.

“You are lucky.” Hermione informed her friend. “Now come on, if you want to see this potion work.”

Harry immediately sobered and followed her into the lab, the other three a step behind. “That didn’t take very long at all.” Harry commented, peering at the clear liquid that occasionally gave off puffs of crimson smoke

“It was horribly complicated.” Draco complained, making a face. “But a very quick brew. No more than three hours including finding all the ingredients.”

“Harry, please call Fawkes to us.” Severus instructed. The phoenix had left the lab at some point, but a simple whistle brought him soaring back in through the open door. He dropped a small parcel on the desk before perching on Harry’s shoulder again. “Harry, are you positive that Fawkes is the Horocrux?” Harry and the bird exchanged glances before both nodded. “Very well, drink this.” He held a vial out for the bird, who took it gently in his beak and tilted his head back, swallowing the mixture in one gulp.

After downing the potion, Fawkes leapt from Harry’s shoulder to the floor and closed his eyes. The other seven watched avidly as the phoenix began to glow a brilliant golden color. With a squawk, he burst into a massive ball of flame, bigger than Harry remembered from the other two times he’d seen the phoenix being reborn. This time, when the fire and smoke cleared, Albus sat on the floor, a baby Fawkes clinging to his crimson sleeve.

Severus had only a moment to notice that the Headmaster’s robes were the same color as the phoenix’s beautiful plumage before Harry had thrown himself at the newly revived man. He sat on the Headmaster’s lap, lightly hitting him with both fists, much in the same way a toddler had a temper tantrum. “Don’t you ever leave me like that again!” He yelled, ignoring the fact that his ghostly hands made no imprint on the older man. “How could you just leave?”

Snape intended to watch the fight play out, but Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him into the hallway after a worried-looking Draco. Minerva exchanged a glance with the ghosts and cast the strongest wards she knew on the room before closing the door. Snape pulled his arm from the younger witch’s grasp and quirked an eyebrow at the Headmistress, but it was Draco who answered. “Harry missed Dumbledore so much.” The boy said softly. “He was the only adult in his life who was consistently kind to him who survived for more than about a year.”

Nearly-headless Nick picked up the explanation. “When Sirius died last year, I had the misfortune of being in the Headmaster’s office when Harry spoke to him. Albus thought I might be able to help, being a ghost, and I was able to observe his reaction to the news. He tore apart the headmaster’s office for an hour before finally breaking down.” Severus grimaced, his eyes widening. “Minerva shielded the room because this time it will be much worse.”

“How so?”

Hermione answered this time. “Albus told you in advance to kill him if need be, but he _did not_ tell Harry. He prepared ahead with the horocrux he had from defeating Grindelwald, but again he _never bothered_ to tell Harry. Harry had to watch the man he loved as a grandfather as he was killed by a man he respected and even liked.” She nodded at Snape before continuing.

“Harry suffered through Albus’s death and funeral and half the summer at his relatives before learning that Dumbledore could be brought back, the only person he’s ever lost who could be. But the only way to bring Albus back was for Harry to die and he knew it. It will take Harry a while to break free from his anger and longer still to stop the grief he has felt for a year.”

“Poor thing.” The Grey Lady said, clutching Nick’s arm and peering at the door. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. With a quick nod to the others, both ghosts walked through the door to check on the other two.

After the two ghosts were gone, Draco spoke up again. “And Harry’s just died! He was obviously making light of his pain so he wouldn’t disrupt our victory, but he is seriously hurting right now. Only Albus can help him with that.”

Severus nodded understanding, deep in thought. “I wonder…”

“There’s nothing you can do.” Minerva finally spoke up. “There is nothing any of us can do until Harry calms down.” She paused when Draco’s stomach growled audibly. “I suggest we get some food from the kitchens, as I believe yours is still in there. Nick or Rebeka will alert us if we are needed.” She nodded to the door the two ghosts had drifted through.

“Yes, it will be a long night.” Hermione agreed as the four started up the stairs.


	11. Harry's Memories

The others had finished eating and returned to the headmaster’s office when the Grey Lady rose through the floor. “Excuse me,” she said, noting the chess boards set up, “But Harry has calmed and it is safe to enter the room again.” She smiled.

“Thank you Rebeka,” Minerva said as the two students raced from the room.

When they got to the lab, Minerva unlocked her wards, grimacing at the amount of damage they had sustained.

“I see you’ve been redecorating,” Draco teased as he entered the lab. Severus followed his godson into the room, and gaped at his once neat potions lab. “Your skills as a poltergeist are coming along nicely,” Draco added.

“Thanks.” Harry floated over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind, enveloping him in a cool embrace. “I could always hire on to help Peeves,” he replied cheerfully.

“Wow!” Hermione was the last one into the demolished lab. “This is much worse than the office!” She sounded impressed in spite of herself. “I don’t know how you deal with Harry when he gets like this, Sir.”

“He just sits there calmly with his tea and his damn twinkling eyes until I get tired enough to listen to his explanation.” Harry affected annoyance, shooting a look at the wizard sitting behind Severus’s desk. “On the other hand, I don’t get tired in this form, so I got in a good two hours of raving before Albus calmed me.”

“How?” Hermione was frankly curious.

“I unlocked his memories,” Albus said simply.

“What?”

“See, I figured out his plan with Fawkes halfway through last year and confronted him,” Harry explained. “But I wasn’t good enough at Occlumency yet so we agreed to lock away everything I knew about the plan.” Harry shook his head. “It freaked me out when that spell hit me though. I got this mass of knowledge, a few months of suspicions and hints all in one go. Such a head rush.” Draco soothed him, running one hand over Harry’s semi-insubstantial cheek.

“We couldn’t risk Voldemort finding my plot in Harry’s mind and he agreed to a spell that would hide that knowledge,” Dumbledore supplied.

“What will happen now?” Hermione asked.

“First Albus goes to the hospital wing,” Minerva said firmly. “He should have been sent there right off.”

Albus opened his mouth to protest and then shut it quickly at the look on her face. Severus and Draco supported him while the two ghosts went ahead to relay the message.

Poppy was waiting at the infirmary door, barely containing her shock at seeing Dumbledore alive again. She began running diagnostic scans on him and shooed the others away. “I’ll ask Albus for the details while the rest of you sleep. All of you need it. Even you, Mr. Potter.” She shook a finger at the ghostly boy. “Never know what you were thinking… running around the castle all day,” she began muttering to herself. “…had the Bloody Baron in here five times…”

The others left without a protest, even Harry. “That’s right! I’ve gotta find Myrtle and the others!” he exclaimed as they walked down the stairs.

“Nick already went to look for them,” Rebeka told him. Harry looked at the other ghost in surprise. “You were smashing vials at the time.”

“Oh,” Harry said sheepishly. “Sorry about that Severus.”

“Don’t worry, Potter,” he said, an evil grin on his face, “the sixth and seventh years come back in two days.”

In the main hall the group split; Hermione to the tower, Minerva and Sev to the teachers’ wing, Rebeka in search of Nick, and Harry and Draco to the dungeons.

Harry sat on the bed watching as Draco changed and brushed his teeth, moving only when the blonde pulled back the covers and slipped beneath them. Harry lay beside his lover in his normal spot, one arm behind his head, one hand twined with Draco’s. The two teens stared at each other for a few minutes without speaking. At last Harry broke the comfortable silence. “I’m sorry Draco.”

“Why?”

Harry’s fingers reached up to card through Draco’s platinum locks, fading through instead. “This,” he whispered sadly.

“Harry, look at me.” Silvery green eyes full of sorrow met determined grey ones. “I love you Harry, no matter what you are or aren’t. We will find a way to fix this and everything will be alright. But never doubt that I love you, my Gryffindork.” Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry’s pale lips gently. “Now sleep, Love.”


	12. Minister's Visit

**YOU-KNOW-WHO finally DEFEATED!  
HARRY POTTER now the GHOST-WHO-LIVED  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE RETURNS from the GRAVE  
A Rita Skeeter Exclusive**

"I love that woman," Harry sighed from his position floating over Draco’s shoulder.

"How did you get her to do this?" Severus asked, looking up from the paper the two Slytherins were reading. "As I recall, she said some rather nasty things about you during the tournament your fourth year."

"Well we found out how Draco and the other Slyths were giving her interviews. It wasn’t exactly legal, was it, baby?" Harry winked at Draco, who flushed slightly.

"Really?"

"Yup. Let’s just say that if Padfoot were still around, they’d have a lot in common."

"Ah," Severus smirked, "how very Slytherin of you."

"Hermione’s the one who figured it all out," Harry replied, nudging Draco to turn the page.

"Indeed." Severus looked at the girl approvingly. She was sitting across Slytherin table from them, having already read the paper. Severus had wondered what was going on when, after the successful revival on Monday and Albus’s subsequent escape from the Infirmary, he, Harry, and Hermione had locked themselves in the Headmaster’s office all of Wednesday morning with the irritating reporter.

"Yeah, it wasn’t the interview that was hard, it was the picture that Harry made difficult," the witch teased.

"Hey! It’s not my fault ghosts aren’t very photogenic!" Harry protested. "Someone really needs to mention these things to me."

"It’s usually not an issue. Either a photo from when the subject was alive or an artist’s sketch of the deceased is used," came a voice from behind them.

"Hullo, Minister," Harry replied without turning from the paper. "So nice to see you again," he continued, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hmmph."

"Why are you here, Minister Scrimgeour?" Severus asked politely, albeit coldly.

"I am here to ascertain the truth of the rumors posted in the Daily Prophet," he replied arrogantly.

Harry finally turned around and leveled burning green eyes on the man. "Well as you can clearly see…" he gestured at Draco’s bare arms and nodded for Severus to roll up his sleeves, "…you can see that Draco and Snape were spies for the light as they obviously did not die when I destroyed all those with Dark Marks. Minerva has stepped back into the position of Deputy Headmistress, as she knew she would have to when Albus returned."

"Albus is back and incidentally neither he nor I am evil as a result of our "deaths." And, if the whole transparent floating thing didn’t tip you off, I am a ghost. And you are still a pompous idiot who will, it seems, never grasp the concept that I am 'Dumbledore’s man, through and through.'"

"So, you admit that you lied to me by the lakeside!" Scrimgeour returned triumphantly. Severus and Draco shot confused looks at Harry, who sighed.

"No. I told you what I knew to be the truth at the time. See, Voldemort ha- what’s the matter, you can’t even stand to hear his name?" Harry smirked. Though the minister had jumped at the name, the other three hadn’t even blinked. "Anyway, Voldemort had this nasty habit of poking through my head and reading my thoughts. I couldn’t risk him finding out about our plan, so the information was hidden in my mind, even from myself. What I told you that day was the truth as I knew it." With that, Harry turned back to the paper.

Scrimgeour gaped silently at the ghost while the other three hid smiles. "Incidentally Minister, have you freed Stan Shunpike yet?" Harry asked. "'Cause, you know, with all the Dark Marks self-destructing, it should be painfully obvious that he wasn’t a Death Eater."

"I believe that’s right here, Harry," Hermione replied, her tone icy as she flipped to the second to last page of the Prophet. "It says here that Stan was freed yesterday and has been pardoned of all crimes. They’re making "inquiries" into why his release paperwork was held up so long."

"Damn decent of you to 'pardon of all crimes' an innocent man, Minister," Harry commented.

"About time," Draco snorted.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Now if you’ll excuse me, Rufus, I have things to do."

"Like what?" he sneered.

"This." Harry slapped Draco’s arm. "Tag, you’re it!" he yelled, shooting into the air and zooming off, a laughing Draco on his heels.

Hermione looked across the hall and saw Peeves speaking to Minerva. "Hey, Peeves!" she called out, "Draco’s it!" Then she too took off running as the poltergeist shot through the ceiling, cackling.

"Well Minster, I hope that clears everything up for you," Severus said with false sincerity, rising. "I’m sure you remember the way out." With a smirk he left the dining hall, the Minister silently fuming by the empty Slytherin table.


	13. Rebuilding and Graduation

The weekend passed quickly for the few at the castle and on Monday the older students returned and began to set the school and village back to rights. Snape took great pleasure in assigning a group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs to clean and rebuild the potions lab Harry had destroyed while he himself catalogued and stocked the basilisk ingredients they had retrieved that weekend. His NEWT classes began brewing replacements for the infirmary while another group repaired and restocked the hospital ward. The other students were sent to Hogsmeade to help remove the wreckage and rebuild.

Harry occasionally acted as a go-between and messenger for the various groups, or helped in any way he could, but most of his time was spent with Albus or the other ghosts. The students easily accepted the explanation of Dumbledore’s reappearance and Harry’s new form. Most couldn’t help but smile when Harry raced through the halls with Peeves, Drew, and Myrtle and some even joined in their games when they got a break. It was somehow hard to mourn for the young Gryffindor when he was still there among them, laughing and joking.

The Hogsmeade residents were more wary of the boy at first, but after his numerous trips to order Honeydukes candy and butterbeer for the students working at the castle, they grew warmer towards the young spirit.

By Thursday the school and village had been completely restored and the families of the seventh years were invited to the graduation ceremony on Friday. Those who still had families, that is. The six remaining Slyths, three Ravenclaws, and a Gryffindor lost both parents when their Dark Marks self-destructed. Another Gryf and two Hufflepuffs lost only one parent. The Weasleys came for Harry and Hermione, having all but adopted the two before being forced into hiding.

Friday morning the parents and siblings began arriving and were escorted to the Dining Hall by the sixth years who had remained. In the different dorms, the seventh years were changing into their graduation robes, which this year were black with the bands of their house colors along the collar, sleeves, and hem. The black was in remembrance of the eight classmates who would not be graduating with them that day, the highest loss ever. It was the first time the graduation robes had changed in all of Hogwarts history and the students felt the meaning deeply.

Harry was unable to don the robes, but Peeves taught him the trick of changing his appearance and he proudly showed off his new ability to Fred and George that morning. The twins had overcome their shock quickly and were now working on a new range of ghost-inspired products with Harry as their consultant.

At last all the families arrived and the ceremony began. The four house tables had been replaced by rows of chairs with a center aisle, which the seventh years walked down. Seating themselves in the front rows, they politely listened to the Headmaster’s speech. Albus, for once, had changed out of his flamboyant robes and was wearing the same ones as the students. He rose, eyes sweeping the room, and began to speak.

“As you know, I have been fighting the Dark since before you were born, before most of your parents were born even.” He said, eyes twinkling. “As an adult I _chose_ to fight. When I was forced from that battle I feared, not for my recovery, but for this school and its students. Hogwarts’ students were thrown into this war at a young age and I saw in you a group of scared eleven year olds entering the Great Hall for the first time.”

“But as I watched from behind the scenes, my view changed. I saw young adults who moved through this world and altered it. You made mature decisions and affected the people and spaces around you in ways some full-grown wizards have never done. And I was proud.”

“At the same time I grieved for those taken from us. Ronald Weasley and Theodore Nott this past summer. Harry Potter, Terry Boot, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Zacharias Smith just days ago. Yes, they met on opposite sides of the battle, but each one fought for what he or she believed in. Each of you has fought for what you believed in.”

Dumbledore paused, his sweeping gaze catching the eyes of every student. “So, without further ado, it is my immense pleasure to present to the class of 1998 their diplomas and to wish them the very best in the rest of their lives. I hope the world is ready for you all, because you are more than ready to face it.”

The hall burst into applause as McGonagall rose and began to read the students’ names off her list as she had seven years ago. “Hannah Abbot.” Each student received their diploma from their head of house and then shook hands with their other three professors and Dumbledore before returning to their seats. When Terry Boot’s name was called, the hall went silent.

Slowly Mr. Boot walked to the front, where he was given Terry’s diploma and First Class Order of Merlin. Hermione, Draco, Neville, and Blaise also received the award for their efforts in the war. When Harry’s name was called, the room again turned eerily silent. Harry calmly floated down the center aisle, followed by George. Minerva handed Harry’s award and diploma to the redhead as Harry beamed.

“See Ma’am,” he said. “We beat Umbridge. I have the marks and diploma to become an auror.”

Minerva smiled back at him through the tears running down both cheeks, remembering the ridiculous job meeting. “Indeed we did young man.” She replied. The students and their families began applauding as she held out her hand. Harry ignored it, hugging her (and almost phasing through her) instead. Then he went down the line, hugging the other four professors as well.

When he turned to walk back to his chair beside Draco, Harry was shocked to see the entire audience on their feet, clapping. A silvery blush spread across his face and George snickered at his embarrassment. When he finally made it back to Draco’s side, he sunk down low, trying to hide. After a minute the crowd calmed and the graduation continued.

At last the ceremony was done and, with a flourishing fanfare, the graduates stood and were applauded again before they were allowed to split up in search of their families. Harry, Hermione, and Draco made their way over to the family of redheads, noticing that Albus had already joined them and Severus was standing nearby.

Draco immediately strode to his Godfather, enveloping the man in a tight hug. Hermione was mobbed by Weasleys and Harry floated up to Albus. His twinkling blue eyes were suspiciously wet. “Well my boy,” he asked, calmly observing the hugfest happening on all sides, “what will you do after today?”

Harry shrugged. “Draco and I are spending the summer at his manor, but then we were thinking of traveling.”

“Ah, very good Harry.” Albus nodded knowingly. “I want you both to remember that Hogwarts will always be here for you. And I’m sure Molly and Severus will say the same of their homes.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Of course Harry. Now run along and receive your congratulations.” Albus chuckled at the horrified face Harry made.

“Yes sir.” Harry smiled and hugged Albus again before slipping into the mob of Weasleys.

The next morning, Draco found a quiet Harry sitting at the foot of one of the Quidditch goal posts. The blonde sat beside his melancholy boyfriend and waited for Harry to speak. “I miss it.”

“Quidditch?”

“Flying. Going up on my Firebolt and just forgetting everything but the air on my face. Almost like having wings.”

“Ah, but you have to earn those.” Draco teased.

“Just ring a bell and I’m all set.” Harry replied.

“Huh?”

“Muggle thing.”

“Oh. If nothing else, you’re a ghost. Can’t you just fly on your own or something?”

“Sort of.” Harry sighed, his eyes staring blankly at the pitch. “I just miss it sometimes.”

Draco knew they weren’t talking about flying anymore. “I told you, we’ll figure out something.” Draco reassured him.

“Thanks. It’s just-” Harry shook his head. “It’s not the same.”

Draco gently kissed the top of Harry’s head. “I know baby, it’ll never be the same. But maybe it could be better.”


End file.
